


马库斯创建了群聊

by MrBlank, Skyinairy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Image, Crack, Drunk Texting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Memes, Multi, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Texting, again hank keeping it real with his low esteem, also our jericho leaders are totally an OT4 they just dont know it yet, bc hank, hank is a millenial and gavin is gen z so expect memery, markus wanted to group chat but instead all he gets is misbehavior, texting au, the team is all together :D, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBlank/pseuds/MrBlank, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyinairy/pseuds/Skyinairy
Summary: [5:38]康纳副队长，我急需您的援助。请问您起床了吗？汉克·安德森尼又咋了康纳我的手着火了。汉克·安德森woca你说啥康纳我说我的手着火了，副队长。并且我的领带不慎卡在了烤面包机里弄不出来。汉克·安德森我的天康纳锅里的鸡蛋烧糊了，但是我够不着。好困扰。汉克·安德森呆在那别动我马上就来撑住wdm！！康纳好疼。嘤。





	马库斯创建了群聊

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarriorAngel4God](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorAngel4God/gifts).
  * A translation of [markus makes a group chat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053402) by [WarriorAngel4God](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorAngel4God/pseuds/WarriorAngel4God). 



> **作者的话** (WarriorAngel4God)：  
> 嘛……走上了同人文的不归路结果就写出了这玩意儿 总之食用愉快  
> 以及诺斯/马库斯是本章唯一比较明显的CP 其他CP都是慢热请做好心理准备 :3c

管理员指令：退出_待机_模式  
  
{指令_询问：唤醒？}  
>唤醒  
{启动_激活_序列}  
  
加载中……  
...28%  
...49%  
...63%  
...100%  
  
**[** **任务已完成** **]**  
  
{查看_未读_信息?}  
>查看  
  
上传数据中……  
来信提醒  
  
_你有一条(1)未读信息！_  
  
  
接收信息中……  
  
_你有一条(1)新的好友请求！_  
  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
确认 | 删除  
  
>确认

 

* * *

 

**康纳** **>  ** **汉克** **·** **安德森**  
  
_2039/02/12_  
  
[5:00] **康纳**  
早上好，副队长。

[5:18] **汉克** **·** **安德森**  
w'de老z祖宗康nax现在才tm5点  
  
**康纳**  
非常抱歉，副队长！我明白目前时候尚早，但您的工作将从早晨6:00开始。我的研究表明正常人普遍需要30分钟到1.5小时的时间来准备一天的工作。因此我认为提前1个小时准备比较足够。你想要让我等到5:30再叫您起床吗？  
  
[5:19] **汉克** **·** **安德森**  
现在问有卵用 劳资z早他妈xing'le  
  
**康纳**  
警局将在40分钟26秒后开门。考虑到今日交通路况，从您的住所到警局开车大约需行驶13分钟4秒。  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
qnmd康na'aaa窝踏马要碎h觉 带着你的破导航路况'ang信息滚蛋qub  
  
**康纳**  
我难以理解您在说什么，副队长。请您现在起床，我正在厨房等您。我为您新一天的开始准备了健康早餐。  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
zxcvcnmcb谢'了康纳  
  
[5:20] **康纳**  
副队长恕我直言，我建议您“别磨蹭了”。若想及时到警局上班，您需要在27分钟22秒内做好出发的准备。  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
恕我直言 你真是神烦  
  
**康纳**  
不是我的错，副队长。

[5:26] **汉克** **·** **安德森**  
吃屎吧你  
  
**康纳**  
这句话根本没有道理。为什么我要去吃屎？  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
别再z'折磨我了 绳命是活着得痛  
  
**康纳**  
您还好吗？请您起床让我们好好谈谈。我刚刚已经在附近区域找到了三位心理治疗师来帮助改善您的问题。  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
fhfjkvvnj够了康纳窝气还不行吗 gayw我两秒钟  
  
**康纳**  
两秒钟过去了。你仍然没有起床，而且在此期间你一直处于清醒状态，因此这并不科学。  
  
[5:27] **汉克** **·** **安德森**  
我afksja德天康n纳我这就来！！

[5:38] **康纳**  
副队长，我急需您的援助。请问您起床了吗？  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
尼又咋了  
  
**康纳**  
我的手着火了。  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
woca你说啥  
  
**康纳**  
我说我的手着火了，副队长。并且我的领带不慎卡在了烤面包机里弄不出来。  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
我的天  
  
**康纳**  
锅里的鸡蛋烧糊了，但是我够不着。好困扰。  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
呆在那别动我马上就来撑住wdm！！  
  
**康纳**  
好疼。嘤。

 

* * *

 

_你有一条(1)新的好友请求！_  
  
**马库斯** **·** **曼弗雷德**  
确认 | 删除  
  
>确认

  
  
**马库斯** **·** **曼弗雷德** **>  ** **康纳**  
  
[8:41] **马库斯** **·** **曼弗雷德**  
嗨康纳！  
  
**康纳**  
你好马库斯。  
  
**马库斯** **·** **曼弗雷德**  
我打算建一个聊天群方便大家聊天。请问我可以加你吗？  
  
**康纳**  
我不太清楚什么是“聊天群”，不过如果这能够改善我们沟通交流的话我十分乐意加入。

 

* * *

 

**马库斯** **·** **曼弗雷德创建了耶利哥**  
  
**马库斯** **·** **曼弗雷德已邀请赛门，乔许，诺斯，卡菈和康纳加入耶利哥**  
  
**马库斯** **·** **曼弗雷德已将昵称修改为马库斯**

  
  
[8:44] **诺斯**  
这啥  
  
**马库斯**  
一个聊天群！  
  
**诺斯**  
为毛要开群  
  
**马库斯**  
这样能方便大家一起聊天！  
  
**诺斯**  
相信我我是真心爱你的马库斯 但这真是令人智熄的操作 我们可以直接用通讯频道交流为啥还要建聊天群  
  
**马库斯**  
因为……  
  
**诺斯**  
？？？你说？  
  
**马库斯**  
聊天群会比较方便……？  
  
**诺斯**  
不存在的 还有呢  
  
**马库斯**  
……刷群聊更有意思？  
  
**诺斯**  
怎么退群来着  
  
**马库斯**  
诺斯拜托……  
  
**赛门**  
大家好(^-^)/！  
  
[8:45] **康纳**  
你好。  
  
**赛门**  
嗨康纳！最近怎么样？  
  
**康纳**  
我很好，感谢关心。我和安德森副队长正在从医院离开。  
  
**赛门**  
诶诶？怎么了？发生了什么事？  
  
**马库斯**  
汉克他还好吗？  
  
**诺斯**  
woc真惨你们没事吧？  
  
**康纳**  
副队长一切无恙，需要就医的是我。今天早晨我在为安德森副队长准备早餐时我的手不小心着了火。我想是我灶台的火开得太大的缘故。我的脸部也受到了一级烧伤。当时我的领带不慎被卡在烤面包机里导致我无法脱身，我的脸部也因此糊在了加热的烤面包机上。  
  
**马库斯**  
哇哦，你还好吗？  
  
[8:46] **康纳**  
我正在承受着极大的痛楚。  
  
**赛门**  
天哪！心疼你康纳(；´Д｀)  
  
**乔许**  
在这时候插进来有点小尴尬 希望你一切安好康纳。  
  
**马库斯**  
那真是太糟糕了！祝你早日恢复，康纳。  
  
**诺斯**  
233康纳你别信那家伙的鬼话 他从刚才开始就一直笑个不停  
  
**马库斯**  
诺斯！这是一个很严肃的话题。我绝对不会拿这种事来开玩笑！  
  
**诺斯**  
xswl我就坐在你正对面 别想跟老娘扯淡马库斯 老娘可亲眼看着你脸都笑抽筋了你个大屁眼子  
  
**康纳**  
你还好吗，诺斯？我无法理解你在说什么。请问“233”和“xswl”是什么意思？你的系统出故障了吗？  
  
**乔许**  
他也太纯洁了吧  
  
**马库斯**  
那是网络用语，康纳。  
  
**康纳**  
请你详细解释。  
  
**诺斯**  
就不解释  
  
**康纳**  
噢，好吧。  
  
**诺斯**  
(:

  
**乔许已将诺斯的昵称修改为恶霸**

  
**恶霸**  
靠你搞事啊  
  
**乔许**  
不要再欺负康纳了 他只是个还没混过圈不懂事的小萌新  
  
**恶霸**  
乔许你给我滚吧？？  
  
**乔许**  
就不  
  
**赛门**  
妈呀……  
  
**恶霸**  
你个小混蛋  
  
**乔许**  
该来的报应总是会来的 你走着瞧  
  
[8:47] **马库斯**  
各位……  
  
**赛门**  
乔许不要这样ヽ(`д´；)/  
  
**康纳**  
我很困惑。  
  
**乔许**  
她会为她犯下的罪行受到应有的惩罚！！  
  
**恶霸**  
我去别跟我来这套  
  
**康纳**  
我不明白。诺斯什么时候违法了？  
  
**马库斯**  
别太在意，康纳。这是他们的相处方式。  
  
**赛门**  
乔许我以为你是一个讲道理的人，你却活脱脱地变成了杠精  
  
**乔许**  
怎么说呢 最近我想试试重新做人  
再说了诺斯有她特殊的技巧带坏我  
  
[8:48] **恶霸**  
:)))  
  
**康纳**  
可是乔许说她犯下了罪行！作为一位人民警官我有义务检举她的违法行为。  
  
**赛门**  
康纳啊她真的没有犯法;A;

  
**乔许已将群名称修改为从诺斯的魔爪下保卫康纳酱** **2038**

  
**恶霸**  
你认真的吗  
  
**乔许**  
是的 我们必须保护好康纳免受你的残害  
  
**康纳**  
我不需要保护。  
  
[8:49] **恶霸**  
乔许。  
  
**乔许**  
别跟我说话罪人  
  
**恶霸**  
乔。许。  
  
**乔许**  
这事没有商量的余地  
  
**恶霸**  
转过头  
  
**乔许**  
干嘛  
  
**恶霸**  
:)  
  
[8:50] **乔许**  
wpo CQAO  
  
**赛门**  
乔许？

[9:04] **赛门**  
乔许你还好吗？  
  
**马库斯**  
那个，呃……今天天气如何？  
  
**康纳**  
目前外部气温为 37华氏度，有71%的可能性降雪。  
  
**马库斯**  
是嘛。  
  
**赛门**  
所以说我们就这么打算无视此刻诺斯估计已经送乔许归西的事实咯(つﾟωﾟ=)  
  
**康纳**  
什么？！为什么诺斯要杀害乔许？这就是乔许将她称为罪人的原因吗？！  
我还以为他们是好朋友！  
  
**马库斯**  
康纳……赛门只是在玩梗，诺斯并没有真的杀死乔许。  
  
**康纳**  
乔许有生命危险，我得前去支援！  
  
**赛门**  
康纳等下别  
  
**马库斯**  
乔许他没事，继续忙你的工作吧康纳。  
  
  
[9:05] **赛门**  
康纳

[9:14] **赛门**  
康纳你还在吗？  
  
**马库斯**  
他肯定只是在忙，别担心赛门。  
  
**赛门**  
好吧( ´ ▽ ` )

 

* * *

 

**汉克** **·** **安德森** **>  ** **马库斯** **·** **曼弗雷德**  
  
[9:16] **汉克** **·** **安德森**  
嘿康纳他人在你那吗  
  
**马库斯** **·** **曼弗雷德**  
不在。怎么了？他没有和你一起工作吗？  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
就是他之前念叨什么诺斯还有保护乔许之类的话不是很懂 然后他人就溜了？？我也不知道咋回事。是不是出了什么事了？？  
  
**马库斯** **·** **曼弗雷德**  
完了。  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
你他妈说“完了”是什么意思？？康纳人到底哪去了 马库斯你倒是快说不然老子分分钟让整个底特律陪葬  
  
**马库斯** **·** **曼弗雷德**  
他可能在乔许那里。诺斯和乔许只是闹着玩但是康纳信以为真了。  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
可是那两人小吵小闹为毛他要去管？  
  
**马库斯** **·** **曼弗雷德**  
他十有八九以为诺斯真的杀了乔许。  
  
[9:17] **汉克** **·** **安德森**  
怎么他妈还有这种套路  
  
**马库斯** **·** **曼弗雷德**  
我也这么觉得。我也没办法更好地形容这件事了，安德森先生。  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
我大概不会想知道这到底是怎么发生的  
  
**马库斯** **·** **曼弗雷德**  
说来话长。别担心，只是无伤大雅的小事。我保证等他到了现场他就会明白那两人只是在开玩笑。  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
好吧只要他在朋友家不会出事就行，不过我还是觉得不太好  
  
**马库斯** **·** **曼弗雷德**  
我理解您的担忧。我很欣慰有您这样关心康纳的人在。我向您保证他待在我们这里绝对不会出事。  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
你说啥我没在担心他啊，，  
  
**马库斯** **·** **曼弗雷德**  
您说的是，安德森先生:)  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
艹我才没有担心！！  
  
**马库斯** **·** **曼弗雷德**  
总之，如果之后康纳有告知我们他要回警局的话，我会第一时间通知您的。抱歉带来困扰！  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
算了没事  
  
**马库斯** **·** **曼弗雷德**  
和您谈话很愉快，安德森先生。祝您度过美好的一天！  
  
[9:18] **汉克** **·** **安德森**  
p.s.别老叫我安德森先生 叫我汉克之类的就行  
  
**马库斯** **·** **曼弗雷德**  
好的，汉克！我们改天见。  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
行吧 回见铁罐儿也祝你过得咋地都行

 

* * *

 

**恶霸** **>  ** **从诺斯的魔爪下保卫康纳酱** **2038**  
  
[9:34] **恶霸**  
大伙救命康纳把我扔进牢房了我被拘留了！！

[9:47] **恶霸**  
你们人都跑哪了？？？我真的要吃牢饭了快他妈来救我出去啊！！！  
  
**乔许**  
天道好轮回  
  
**赛门**  
天哪噜  
  
**马库斯**  
哇哦，他原来真的照做了。  
  
**恶霸**  
操你们全家！！！  
  
**康纳**  
抱歉，诺斯。我不能冒险让你祸害社会。  
  
**乔许**  
康纳你是我的救命恩人在下感激不尽  
  
**康纳**  
不客气。  
  
**赛门**  
不敢相信康纳竟然【真的】赶去乔许那里把诺斯逮捕了 太好笑了吧！  
  
**马库斯**  
乔许，能否麻烦你发一段诺斯被逮捕的记忆呢？我想看一看。  
  
**乔许**  
[视频已发送]  
  
[9:48] **赛门**  
今日份的快乐源泉  
  
**马库斯**  
我最喜欢的部分就是 00:36那里乔许大喊“抓她干嘛，愣着啊！”然后康纳像只困惑的小狗狗一样看着他。  
  
**赛门**  
经典  
个人认为最棒的部分是康纳一脚把门踹飞到房间另一头的那段  
真的很强了康纳w  
  
**康纳**  
谢谢。  
  
**恶霸**  
你们这群表砸  
我们的塑料友谊已经走到了尽头  
  
**康纳**  
我不是计时器具，也并未遭受破坏。你说的话没有道理，诺斯。

  
**恶霸已将康纳的昵称修改为绿茶表**

  
**绿茶表**  
?  
  
**赛门**  
诺斯你好过分ヽ(;´Д｀)ﾉ  
  
**恶霸**  
把你的朋友扔进牢房也很过分好吗 我怎么没见你来把我弄出去警局啊傻白甜  
  
**赛门**  
傻白甜？  
  
**马库斯**  
我认为这个昵称其实很适合你。人类一般用傻白甜这个词来形容甜蜜而美好的事物。  
  
**恶霸**  
我去我不是这个意思的这词是拿来骂人的！  
  
**赛门**  
马库斯不要再说了拜托;A;  
  
[9:49] **马库斯**  
ww  
  
**恶霸**  
别把这词搞得是在夸人可爱的马库斯我在怼他！

  
**马库斯已将赛门的昵称修改为傻白甜**

  
**恶霸**  
你们这些人太可恶了。你俩就不能打住腻歪2秒钟把我弄出警局吗  
  
**马库斯**  
我没有在调情！我只是在友好地称赞我的挚友。  
  
**傻白甜**  
诺斯他只是想要愉快地聊天而已！  
  
**恶霸**  
一群废物  
  
[9:50] **乔许**  
诺斯我们法庭见 <3  
  
**恶霸**  
混蛋

 

* * *

 

**汉克** **·** **安德森** **>  ** **康纳**  
  
[9:57] **汉克** **·** **安德森**  
康纳为啥诺斯会被关在警局里！？  
  
**康纳**  
必须采取预防措施，副队长。  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
康康啊她人是真被关进我们局的牢房了  
而且一直在瞪着我  
  
**康纳**  
我知道，副队长。是我把她关起来的。  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
那你知道她不是真的要杀乔许对吧？？他们只是在玩梗  
  
**康纳**  
是的，我……正在逐渐意识到这一点。我之前没有好好想清楚。我犯了一个错误。如今我不知道该怎么办才好。  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
行那你快来把她放了然后解释下一切都是误会  
我没法再继续承受她的死亡瞪视了  
她的眼中仿佛映出了地狱的火光  
  
**康纳**  
没关系。其他人肯定很快就会来接她，所以我并不认为我有亲自放她出来的必要。  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
wdm  
你居然怕诺斯  
  
**康纳**  
不，您误会了。单纯是考虑到马库斯他们大概很快就会到达警局，我现在做似乎有点大费周章。就算他们再怎么乐于调戏诺斯，我也不认为他们会抛下诺斯不管。  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
机械祖宗在上啊康纳你赶紧过来放她出去！  
  
**康纳**  
如果你想要的话我可以通知马库斯来带她回去。  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
康纳你这塑料家伙快给我滚过来  
  
**康纳**  
不行。我在忙。等会再说吧。  
  
[9:58] **汉克** **·** **安德森**  
康纳你人在哪 >:/  
  
**康纳**  
……我在楼下的档案室。  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
所以你是躲那了哈  
  
**康纳**  
……没有。我不知道您在说什么。我在为社会积极作出贡献。我正在整理东西。  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
你在整理“东西”  
  
**康纳**  
是的。  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
随你怎么说吧我要下来了  
  
**康纳**  
您不需要这么做。我自己一个人没问题。  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
你逃不掉的康纳！！不管你再怎么不情愿 你既然犯了错就得承担责任  
  
**康纳**  
遵命，副队长:(  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
不用叫我副队长  
叫我汉克就行  
  
[9:59] **康纳**  
您是我的上司。若不称呼您的头衔便有失尊重。  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
别再说了康康拜托叫我汉克又不会死，，  
还有我不是你的上司好吗我们是搭档 你和我是平等的 我才不管别人怎么说 你的想法意见和我的一样举足轻重  
包括里德那小子 如果他再来找你麻烦我就往他的咖啡里倒泻药  
  
**康纳**  
……好吧，汉克。谢谢你。  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
谢我干嘛？？往里德的咖啡掺泻药？虽然说我只是在开玩笑 不过听你这么讲我倒真有可能去整点事  
  
**康纳**  
不，不是为了那件事。是为你对我的关心。即使他人对我不屑一顾，你却总是处处考虑我的感受。你也未曾因你是人类而我是仿生人便轻视我。你待我一视同仁，甚至比对待他人还要好。我很庆幸我能拥有你这样的搭档和朋友！  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
天哪康康你的嘴原来这么甜的吗  
  
**康纳**  
我的口腔没有任何味道。你的说法并没有道理。  
  
[10:00] **汉克** **·** **安德森**  
只是个比喻而已不用太纠结  
  
**康纳**  
在我的心目中排第一的便是我们的情谊。我保证我会将我最好的一切都给你，汉克。  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
康纳，，你不需要刻意讨好我 在我的身边你只要做好你自己就行我别无所求  
再说了我也不值得你这么关心 我只是个颓废的老条子 根本配不上你 不管怎么说我都不值得你100%的投入 所以别太费心了康康  
  
**康纳**  
什么？汉克你怎么能这么说呢？你可是我的一切。  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
老天康康你不能随随便便就说出这种话  
  
**康纳**  
我说的是实话。  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
你是打算杀了我吗  
  
**康纳**  
不。据我所知，谋杀并非促进感情的方式。  
  
[10:01] **汉克** **·** **安德森**  
一本正经瞎扯淡  
嘿我到档案室门口了 快让我进来我忘带门卡了  
  
**康纳**  
乐意为你效劳，汉克。  
  
**汉克** **·** **安德森**  
康康你别废话了快开门让我抱抱你这塑料小蠢货

 

* * *

 

**恶霸** **>  ** **从诺斯的魔爪下保卫康纳酱** **2038**  
  
[10:23] **恶霸**  
我自由了！！  
  
**乔许**  
噢不  
  
**恶霸**  
康纳乔许你们等着我这就来找你俩算账！！  
  
**绿茶表**  
有本事就来找我吧，诺斯。你再怎么找都是徒劳无功！  
  
**乔许**  
康纳你为什么要放她出来？！？！  
  
**傻白甜**  
不是他干的，是我和马库斯(￣▽￣)  
  
**乔许**  
叛徒！！  
  
**马库斯**  
不作死就不会死啊乔许w  
  
**乔许**  
康纳快来救救你队友！！！  
  
**绿茶表**  
抱歉乔许，我恐怕帮不了你。  
  
**恶霸**  
乔许我们地狱见！！！  
  
**乔许**  
rA9救我……  
  
**恶霸**  
没人会来救你的小乔许  
  
**傻白甜**  
人生如戏  
  
**乔许**  
大家拜托

  
**傻白甜已离线  
  
** **绿茶表已离线**

  
  
[10:24] **乔许**  
马库斯？

  
**马库斯已离线**

**  
****恶霸**  
混蛋快给老娘开门  
  
**乔许**  
靠！

  
**恶霸已离线**  
  
**乔许已离线**

 

* * *

 

**卡菈** **>  ** **从诺斯的魔爪下保卫康纳酱** **2038**  
  
[10:27] **卡菈**  
嘿小伙伴们我错过了什么！  
  
**卡菈**  
人呢？

 

TBC.

 

### 译注

**杠精=** "judge jury and executioner"。大概是 _独裁、道德婊_ 的意思。为了通顺于是取了稍微歪一点的词。

**抓她干嘛，愣着啊！=**  "[Is that a police? I'm calling weed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GAxD39rGUeE)"（ _那是警察吗？我要叫大麻！_ ）。原梗主要的笑点是警察和大麻换位，与“截图干嘛，愣着啊”相近

**傻白甜=** "cinnamon twist"。更接近 _圣母婊_ 的意思。但为了给小马哥圆场翻成了比较可爱的形容词。

**康康=** "con"。脑洞有限，如果有更好的提议请务必告知！！

 

英翻中往往会不可避免的丢了原文的韵味……有条件一定要点进原文看看（作者太太人很好 ~~也很好勾搭的~~ ！）来品一品原滋原味的梗

**Author's Note:**

>  **作者的话** (WarriorAngel4God)：  
> 就是这样w希望各位喜欢！！我会尽量做到每周五更新？如果各位小伙伴们喜欢这篇的话请不要大意尽管上评论XD在下不胜感激！！我的妈 写乔许的部分真的很煎熬 毕竟原作四人组中塑造得最少的就是他 不过我会尽力写的  
> 汤不热@warriorangel4god 来戳我吧<3 
> 
> 康纳：我真的愿意为你而死  
> 汉克：操康纳求你别这样
> 
>  
> 
> **译者废话** (Mr.Blank)：  
> 这篇太！特么！可爱了！！;q; 翻的时候笑得快断气了  
> 亲亲Beta Skyinairy桑<3<3<3抓虫&一起想有趣的梗 辛苦小姐姐了！！  
> 也感谢雾雾旁友陪我深夜尬聊出主意 和硬是被俺拉着小窗的暮魂小仙女 ！  
> 07/25和原作太太同步修改2处bug 特别感谢LOF上的@想吃小论文同好捉虫！


End file.
